Jericho
Jericho is a veteran and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He was formerly a villain, but has changed sides since Dimensional Clash 7.5. Appearance Jericho is a quadrupedal creature made entirely out of mismatched pieces of green cloth. His four legs, whose feet are metallic pistons, extend out of a almost pill-like body. Two muscular fabric arms extend out of the front of the pill, with one of the hands being a cybernetic attachment. On the back of the pill is a long, serrated exo-spine with foot-long blades. Coming out of the back of the pill and over the exo-spine is Jericho's iconic ~15 foot long neck tail, to which his head is obviously connected to. With the same default expression of 'why is that guy looking at me like that' yet his new two black button eyes, it's debatable if Jericho looked creepier before or now. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *A serrated exo-spine with very ''sharp blades *Much of what Jericho owns he stores inside of his body underneath his exo-spine **A green lightsaber **A plethora of painting supplies **A runeblade *A heavily used cybernetic hand *Metallic piston feet, capable of propelling him high into the air or for destroying objects. Abilities *Jericho's newfound fabric state means he is almost immortal, as his body is capable of sustaining his still organic brain **He can be wounded far more easily as he is made of fabric, though can easily mend his wounds for the same reason **Jericho can endure even further physical exertion than before, ''as he is made of fabric *Impressive strength and agility *Experienced in nearly every genre of weaponry. From lightsabers, to humrifles, to even his own body *Jericho has a very lethal, aggressive fighting style. Every strike has the intent to kill behind it. Personality As of the beginning of the 9th Clash, Jericho is a very lost alien. He knows he enjoys friendship, and has gained empathy and compassion, but that is not enough to define someone. He is searching for a purpose, and a way to define who he is now that he isn't "the bad guy" anymore. What Jericho has however, is his determination. While he may not know where to focus said determination, he has it. Pre-Clash Biography Once the sadist who killed the last of his species whilst hunting down a ragtag band of aliens in a quest of vengeance, who then became a formidable, nigh-unstoppable tank that had managed to kill Sans in another timeline, Jericho has since been reformed by Frisk of the Undertale universe. It was not the smoothest reformation, as Jericho's very nature was murder, even by accident which happened quite often early on. Though thanks to the efforts of Peacock and Corrin, Jericho expressed himself through painting, a skill that he picked up from somewhat similar events he participated in during his golden days. However, Jericho's troubles were not over yet, as the very disease that kept him alive despite whatever was thrown at him, was slowly decomposing his body. He was practically a walking corpse. Thankfully, a small patchwork teddy bear recreated Jericho from the ground up, ensuring his body would go on. However, this did not stop the damage already done to the alien's brain, thus he suffers a mild case of dementia which he does his best to ignore and hide. Afterwards, Jericho seemed to just... Fade away into obscurity. He was without purpose. His entire existence was defined by killing and causing misery. Without that, who was he? He barely even knew how to behave or how he wanted to behave at that point. He needed a purpose. Perhaps he will find one in Dimensional Clash IX Notable Actions Relationships Sans Jericho and Sans have had a very bumpy start what with Jericho trying to kill Sans and all. After Jericho's reformation however, the two became decent pals. Trivia *Jericho has been the butt-end of a jape meme where a character would pull off their face to reveal they were "jerico" "da hole time" Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Reformed Villains Category:Veteran Category:Zandoo Category:Cyborgs Category:Male